fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu
Introduction Koma Inu (駒 犬 Koma Inu) is a fairly new guild to Fiore, but it's message has filled all its residents with hope! Guild members value kindness, acceptance, and individuality among the group. They believe that everyone has their own unique strengths that can contribute to the overall goals of the guild. When these strengths are combined, nothing is impossible! Koma Inu prides itself on its strong moral code and its members ability to see the best in people. With that being said, Koma Inu's guild members will level the earth if someone threatens, or strongly violates, their core values. They may be nice, but that doesn't mean they are weak! Location The guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, situated at the forest entrance on the eastern side of Onibus Town; where it is currently the only legal guild. The exterior of the guild has the appearance of Shinto Shrine surrounded by 4 tall watch towers. The central building, known as the main guild hall, is identified by it's twin Komainu statues guarding the entrance to the hall. Flanking the central building are male and female mage dormitories, where members may apply for subsidized living quarters complete with basic necessities and a communal kitchen. Located on the crossroads of the guild are Torii gates with the guild's name and symbol to help distinguish its territory. The exterior of the guild is slightly deceiving though. When first entering the guild, one comes to realize the grand interior and subterranean levels that are hidden from an outsiders view. Once inside there is a lavishly decorated foyer room filled with soft light from the surrounding forest. This room serves as a central meeting place for guild members to accept job requests from the job board and relax. There is a full service bar and grill that is managed by one of the guild members, Shifuku Kyojin. Aside from the dining area, the rest of the foyer room is largely open with couches and cushions for members to relax and converse. There is also a deck located above the bar, where members can hang out. There are 2 subterranean levels below the main foyer room that can be accessed via the central staircase. Sub-level 1 consists of the guild's library and the guild master's office. This is where the guild stores a large collection of data obtained from missions, as well as a wide assortment of other books. Due to guild master Samarra Inari being part of the Magic Council's Elite Custody Enforcement Unit, she has obtained information on many known criminals. This allows her to be able to devise a plan for detainment if the council asks for her assistance. Sub-level 2 is made entirely into a training area for guild members to practice their magic. It has 4 main sectors comprised of different terrains and tools to be able to provide guild members with the most realistic conditions to practice their skills. These sectors are as follows: Caster Magic Sector, Holder Magic Sector, Lost Magic Sector, and a Physical Abilities Sector to allow mages to strengthen both their body and their magic. History Leaving her home in Crocus at the age of 17, Samarra Inari went forth to have a new beginning. It was on her travels that she encounted a dark guild team named Choas Prophet. Having taken over Onibus Town, these theives were the lackies doing the dirty work for a much larger dark guild named Shattered Dusk. Arriving in Onibus Town, Samarra was approached by the towns mayor and asked to take on these band of thugs and reclaim the town in the name of the people. After successfully driving away Choas Prophet, Onibus Town was now back in the hands of its mayor. Still needing a place to stay, Samarra asked the mayor where she should go. It was then that the mayor told her of an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, that belonged to a guild a very long time ago. Seeing the potential for the abandoned building, Samarra decided that she wanted to protect these people and restore the town to its former glory. It was that day that Samarra began working on building up a legal guild, that she would later name Koma Inu. Five years later, Koma Inu is now highly respected by the people of Onibus Town, and full of powerful mages. Having even taken out the dark guild Shattered Dusk only four years after Koma Inu's creation, this legal guild has become a symbol of strength and acceptance. It welcomes all mages, regardless of their past, as long as they vow to treat others with kindness and respect. Koma Inu will continue to grow and become one of the strongest guilds in all of Fiore! Members Teams The stealth guard copy.jpg|The Stealth Guard|link=The Stealth Guard.jpg|linktext=Scorpius, Nova, and Zero. The Fractal Regiment.jpg|The Fractal Regiment|link=The Fractal Regiment.jpg|linktext=Niwatori, Aiden, and Tojima. The Frozen Stars.jpg|The Frozen Stars|linktext=Umi, Arthur, and Ahneybeth Illusio Ventus.jpg|Illusio Ventus|linktext=A duo made up of Greed and Layla Koma Inu Group.jpg|Koma Inu Guild|linktext=All members of Koma Inu Koma inu team.jpg|Koma Inu Team Request Synopsis * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc ** After a terrifying discovery that a resident dark guild has harmed one of their youngest members, Koma Inu is forced to go into battle to protect their family and save the town from being overrun by dark mages. This multi-chapter story follows the twists and turns of the epic battle as Koma Inu fights to take down Shattered Dusk. * Koma Inu's S Class Trials ** The S Class Promotion Trials is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Koma Inu Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage - a position worthy of their exceptional Magical Powers. It is comprised of multiple trials designed to test the candidates magical capabilities, intelligence, willpower, and loyalty. This trial also serves as the test for those who wish to earn the Guild Ace title as well. * Koma Inu's Grand Ball ** As a way to celebrate all their accomplishments throughout the year, as well as congratulating those who participated in the S Class Trials, all guild members are invited to attend an extravagant evening in the guild's ballroom! This annual tradition involves many a song and dance, where members are able to drink, eat snowcones, and just enjoy each others company through a night filled with happiness and laughter. Timeline Trivia *The guild's mark represents a Komainu, which is a guardian of many Shinto shrines and temples. Usually shown as a pair, these lion-dogs are meant to ward off evil spirits and protect the good spirits within their domain. *The guild members have a strong love for animals, and as such, Koma Inu is also home to many faithful companions. A complete list of pet's that reside under the guild's roof can be found here. Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Komainu Category:Koma Inu